What Is That Feeling?
by AsianLovePandaSIU
Summary: Rocky is getting weird tugs and pulls on her heartstrings when she finds her best friend hanging out with one of their blonde foreign enemy
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy Ripples

**Note:Hey,MAJOR drama I'm dealing with right now so let's ignore that with a story shall we? This story will be whole based on Runther and DeCe. Barely any Tynka so I think this will appeal to little DeCelebrities,and RuntherRockerz. But it may also appeal to some Reuce and GeCe fans at first. Since there will be mixed emotions for each other so you will just have to find out.**

Rocky's POV

I came to school alone...I know what you're thinking why is Rocky alone? Where is her ultra fireball bestie? I'll tell you where. I got a text from CeCe saying that she had to go to school early. Without me. I asked her why and she said it was cuz she had to go to the library. The LIBRARY? Since when does CeCe Jones go to the library? I mean it's only been 2 years and we're 16,but CeCe is NEVER like that. Is she drugged? Is she hallucinating? I don't know but I will find out. I got to my locker,and clicked open. I started organizing everything in there. Lets see here. I scroll my fingers through my books to put it in period order. Orchestra,English,,Math,Gym,Science,and Reading. I picked up my English book, and binder and my Orchestra binder. When CeCe finally decided to pry herself from MY Gunther-What do I mean MY he was never mine in the first place, but I want him to be. I want to be wrapped in those arms of comfort. Cry into his chest when I'm going through a tough time. But...that was CeCe not me... Any way CeCe came over with a bright smile. "Guess what,Rocky?", CeCe asked excitedly. Let me think...I'm going out with Gunther, Gunther and I been dating for a full 5 months without telling you. I fake a smile. "What is it,CeCe?", I say. She starts jumping like a hyper chimpmunk. "Gunther and I are getting the spotlight dance and going on Good Morning Chicago!", she yelled. My heart tore to pieces. They're not dancing once,but now twice. Why can't that be me with Gunther. Sometimes I get so irked with CeCe getting EVERYTHING she wants. She has the looks, the talk, moves, the experience.. I'm just a shriveled up girl. Nothing, but smarts and ugly. I smile, and walk away to find Tinka looking at me in a sympathetic look. I smile back to her, and I start walking towards her. You know Tinka has really changed... A LOT! She's became one of my best friends especially at this time of need. She sat down on the bench and slid over one side. She patted down the empty spot inviting me to sit with her. She runs her fingers through my hair (A/N:This isn't gay! My friends and I do this to each other when we're sad a lot). "Rocky, tell me what is going on.", she asks. Needless to say she also lost her accent. I felt a tear sliding off my cheek. Tinka holds me by the shoulders,and shakes me to reality. "Rocky, I need you to focus. What's going on?", she stares right through me. "I-It's CeCe..she's dancing with Gunther again..", i whimper through my mouth." I am so sorry,RockyBear. She pulls me into a hug." she hugs me very tightly. Tinka is a great girl. When we we're 15 is when we became friends. We we're at SIUC CeCe was on her cellphone laughing at her screen. She has been like that since something happy came to her. She won't tell anyone. Ty started acting like this too. Tinka sat next to me on the bench. "Rocky vhy is CeCe acting more stupid than usual?", she said with her thick foreign accent. I thought about something to say. "CeCe is not - Okay fine she is. Truthfully, Tinka I don't know" I said. "I feel it's something on her zell phone." She replies. She's right... I got up when CeCe had to the ladie's room. I took her phone, and sat with Tinka to see what the heck is going on with my best friend. Tinka hovered over me as I scroll down CeCe's phone. she's been texting Ty..

_**Ty**_

I miss you,babe ;D

_**CeCe**_

I miss you too, I feel bad we're doing this

_**Ty**_

Rocky and the gang dont need to know that we are a thing

_**CeCe**_

But I feel horrible I g2g Love you babes

Oh my gosh.. No way... well, after that Tinka had a break down then I comforted her exctera we told CeCe and ty and finally broke up since Ty "moved on" from way now it was her turn to comfort me.. I must sa she does great comforting people. She lets go of our hug, and takes out some tissues. She gives me a smile, and hands me the tissue. I dab it over my tears. "I think it's time to clean you up,dear." She grabs my arm, and bring me to the bathroom. She takes out her bobby pin, and picks the lock the door. "There now no one can get in." I laugh simply. She then commands me to wash my face and remove my makeup. When I finished she took out her makeup kit, and starts with my cleanser (She uses the same as I do.). She then makes me sit in front of me. She takes out her foundation. She scurries through her purse. "No brush.." she whispers. She then dips her finger in the foundation, and spreads it all around my face. Eww.. some got in my mouth. She got a sponge (A MAKE UP ONE) and even it out. She dabbed a bit of blue on my eyes. She handed me a bottle of mascara. "Go put some on while I search up skirt for you." WTF? She has clothes with her? I added a bit of mascara, like you wouldn't notice. She unlocked the door, and left to get me some "better" clothes as she said. Thank God we have like 20 minutes before school ACTUALLY starts. Then someone bursts through the door. It was CeCe. "Hey,Rocky- Woah you look...SO HOT!" she yells. "CeCe...thanks"I give her a fake smile. Second later, Tinka burst through the door. "Rocky I got the cut-" she cut herself off as she saw CeCe. "CeCe will you please get out?" she asked politely. "Why should I you blonde ..",CeCe better not say anything about Tinka she will regret. "Cant dance idiot!" CeCe screamed. Now let World War 3 begin. Tinka stepped up toward CeCe. "What did you just say you,little selfish firehead. " Tinka retorted. CeCe's eyes steamed. I had the courage to get in-between them. "CeCe I think its the best for you to leave Tinka and I alone." I whisper. CeCe growls at me, and Tinka, and leaves. "Anyways, here it is." she hands me a shoulder off with a tank top. The shoulder off showed off some skin, but not too much. It gave me figure. The color brought out my eyes..Lime green. Tinka handed me a skirt that was partly tattered up,but cute. I came out of the stall, and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow! I look great. I can see Tinka patting her back at what she has done. "Lets go, Rocky." she looks at her watch. "We only have 5 minutes left before school starts." We grabbed our bags,and came out of the bathroom. Then and there everyone was staring at me. Tinka nudges my arm and give me a goodbye as she headed for her class, guitar. I started walking to class due to, because the bell rang. I face palmed was a cello player, and I sat next to him in Orchestra. Kill me now! I came in the room to be greeted with the smell of old wood, and the dust of rosin. I got into the storage violin room. I took up my private violin, and took my place in my seat. Gunther came in all covered in lipstick. Let me guess...CeCe. He got his cello and delicately pulled out the end pin, and set it down on his stopper belt. "So Gunther, what's up with all the uhmm..." I dab the lip mark on his lips. I can see a rosy tint arise from his cheeks when I touched his lips. "Well, it is great that you asked, because in Drama I play a handsome teen heartthrob." he flips his hair in a Justin Bieber like fashion. I rolled my eyes though I was thinking to myself that that part fitted him perfectly. So tuning,exercise now time for the good E, F,A,B,E,G, then I glance at Gunther doing great staccato.. I focus back onto my music..I lost my place what is happening to me?

_**Hello Hello Hello so it was real fun to write this especially with a bit of my makeup, and orchestra knowledge. My mom is yelling at me now! I gotta go! Rate&Review and do me a favor and go check out my Youtube channel "DeCeRuntherTynkaFTW" ...That's it BYE**_

**TEEHEE**


	2. Chapter 2: Mud and Anger

**Note: Hello my beautiful seq-ahem I mean lovelies... Sorry that my Tinka persona..anyva- anyways! So I loved how I got 6 reviews for one chapter on this I feel blessed. I love how you love my story,and I got CONSTRUCTED criticism on here. Today instead on a computer I will be using my iPod so I apologize if this is a short chapter,but surely this is written more than one in a day! So it may be long so just bare with me. **

We last left off with Rocky and Gunther in Orchestra class, and Rocky started gazing at Gunther causing her to lose her place in the music. So let's see how Rocky will deal, and handle Gunther..and Orchestra so I'll see you guys at the end of the FanFic with a question, and whoever gets it right gets to choose on what happens in the next chapter, and I'll be doing this every single chapter with this story so I can have fun with you guys! So let's get this stupid authors note out of the way,and get to the story..Yea...Uhmm..ye-Kay Bye!

Disclaimer:I don't own Shake it Up :'(

I gazed over at Gunther at how he played perfect staccato, and when I got to my violin I was completely lost.. Ms. James will heat up when she figures out!

I felt a warm,welcoming stare on me, it felt familiar...Gunther. My face warms up,and my forehead forms beads of sweat. What the heck is happening to me? I'm not warm, nor was it hot, and I wasn't nervous.

I turned to him. He studied his book carefully and put his bow between his fingers,during a pizzicato, and a long pause to point to where we were. I thanked him with a small hug, and I got a tinted red rose cheek, and an embarrassed face. Ms James then started us up to play pizzicato.

At the end of the song there was a double solo part. I practiced so hard for it. At the end of the song Ms. James chose a few people, but dismissed them for the parts. It was then my turn. It's okay Rocky, it's just legato,staccato,and pizzicato with some allegretto,fortissimo. Oh who am I kidding this will be impossible. I got the center piece, and played perfect legato. The staccato got me very tired arm, but gave me one mistake at it. As usual the pizzicato was very easy. Since its the basic building block we had to learn.

As I finished the song with after all the pizzicato, a short A string staccato bow. As I got up Ms James was crying. 'Was I that bad?', I thought. She came up to me, and hugged me. "Rocky you got one of the parts!", she yelled. I squealed, and went to my seat very proud of myself. Somebody then tapped my back. I looked by my side, it was,Gunther. "Congrats, on the part,Rocky", he whispered. I gave him a smile. He opened his arms leading me to give him a hug I would give to my teddy bear.

We stopped when Ms. James cleared her throat. My bad... "Günther", she yelled. He got startled in his chair, and stood up to the center. He picked up his cello. I stared, wait cross that out I was gazing at him. He started with great legato. Since he started working out a bit so he didn't break a sweat with the strong bows of staccato. Off to pizzicato to where finished magnificently.

Ms. James stood there with a look. "Gunther I think you'll do great with part with Rocky.", she continued, "you got the part!" she yelled. My heart stopped. I'm gonna be playing with Gunther Hessenheffer? This will be interesting.

After we packed up our instruments Ms. James called us (Gunther and I). "Now you two kids. You have to add a special finale to your song. You can bow, dance, anything for the finale of the song. It must last for at least 6 minutes a few 10 minutes wouldn't hurt either. Since, we only practiced 1 fifteen minute song. Also, since you were in choir, you have to sing. So you two must practice, and think of something for the finale." and at that she dismissed us. Gunther and I got to get out early to think of ideas.

"So what do you think we should do for that finale", Gunther asked. "Well, I think we should maybe do some singing, and dancing." I reply. "That's an awesome idea!" he says. "You take Korean classes don't you? So you can butt kiss with Ms. James?" well it is a true fact that he does. He nods, with a visible blush. Perfect, ever since I took Korean classes during first semester. I know a perfect duet song. It was a song called Nagging-IU and Seulong. And there is no dancing involved so guess we have to do something about that.

Gunther plugged in his earbuds in his ears. I stared into his pocket to see what was playing. No way..he's playing Nagging. That's kind of embarrassing for a guy to listen to. I grab his iPod, and took one of his earbuds out. He gave me a confused look. He replayed Nagging. I hummed the tune of the opening. Until the song took over my senses, and I started singing it.

**Rocky:neutge daniji jom ma sureun meolli jom haebwa yeol saljjari aecheoreom mareul an deutni**

_**Gunther:jeongmal useumman nawa nuga nugul bogo aira haneunji jeongmal useumman nawa**_

**Rocky:sirheun yaegi hage doeneun nae mameul molla**

_**Gunther:joheun yaegiman nanugo sipeun nae mameul molla**_

**Rocky:geumanhalkka?** _**Gunther:geumanhaja**_

**Rocky:hanabuteo yeolkkaji da neol wihan sori nae mal deutji annneun neoegeneun ppeonhan jansori**

_**Gunther:geu manhaja geuman haja saranghagiman haedo sigan eomneunde**_

**Rocky:meori anin gaseumeuro haneun iyagi niga sirta haedo an hal suga eomneun iyagi**

_**Both:geumanhaja geumanhaja neoui jansoriman deullyeo**_

**Rocky:babeun je ttae meongneunji yeojan meolli haneunji on jongireul ne yeope itgo sipeunde**

_**Gunther:naega geu mamingeoya jumeoni soge neol neoko danimyeon jeongmal haengbokhal tende**_

**Rocky:duri animyeon andoeneun uri iyagi**

_**Gunther:nuga deutneundamyeon nollyeodaego useul iyagi**_

**Rocky:geumanhalkka? **_**Gunther:geumanhaja**_

**Rocky:hanabuteo yeolkkaji da neol wihan sori nae mal deutji annneun neoegeneun ppeonhan jansori**

_**Gunther:geumanhaja geumanhaja saranghagiman haedo sigan eomneunde**_

**Rocky:meo ri anin gaseumeuro haneun iyagi niga sirta haedo an hal suga eomneun iyagi**

_**Both:geumanhaja geumanhaja naui jansoriga deullyeo?**_

**Rocky:nun e himeul jugo geobeul jwobwado**

**naegen geujeo gwiyeoun eolgul ireollae jakku**_**(jakku neo) **_**deoneun mot chamgo**_**(chamgo na)**_

**jeongmal hwanaelji molla**

**Rocky:saranghada malgeoramyeon an hal iyagi nuguboda neoreul saenggakhaneun maeumui sori**

_**Gunther:hwaga nado sori chyeodo neoui jansorimajeo nan dalkomhande**_

**Rocky:saranghaeya hal su inneun geureon iyagi nae mal deutji annneun neoegeneun ppeonhan jansori**

_**Both:geumanhaja geumanhaja ireon nae mameul mideojwo**_

**Translation to know why I picked the song 3 If you dont want to read scroll down **

_Stop being out so late_

_Try not to drink so often_

_You don't listen to me like a 10 year old child_

_I can only laugh_

_Who are you calling a child?_

_Really, I can only laugh_

_You don't know how it feels for me to say these things_

_You don't know that I only want to say nice things to you_

_Should I stop? Let's stop_

_From one to ten, they're all words for you_

_But since you don't listen to me, it's only nagging to you_

_Let's stop, let's stop_

_There's not even enough time to just love_

_A story told by the heart, not the mind_

_Stories that I can't help but tell you even if you hate them_

_Let's stop, let's stop_

_I only hear your nagging_

_Are you eating at the right time_

_Are you staying away from girls_

_I want to be beside you all day_

_That's how I feel_

_If I could keep you in my pocket_

_I'd be really happy_

_Our story where we can only be two_

_A story that would make someone laugh if they heard_

_Should I stop? Let's stop_

_From one to ten, they're all words for you_

_But since you don't listen to me, it's only nagging to you_

_Let's stop, let's stop_

_There's not even enough time to just love_

_A story told by the heart, not the mind_

_Stories that I can't help but tell you even if you hate them_

_Let's stop, let's stop_

_I only hear your nagging_

_Even if you glare and try to scare me_

_Your face is just too cute to me_

_Are you going to keep this up? (You) I can't hold back anymore_

_I really might get angry_

_A story that wouldn't be told if we were to give up love_

_The sound of my heart that thinks only of you_

_Even if you're angry, even if you shout_

_Your nagging is just so sweet to me_

_A story that can only be told if we love_

_But since you don't listen to me, it's only nagging to you_

_Let's stop, let's stop_

_But trust my feelings_

**End of Translation onward to the story!**

After we ended we started laughing. "Nice soprano long note" as I fell of the bench laughing. "Oh yeah, nice try. IU wannabe!", he snapped back, getting pretty mad. He started to prowl to where I was until I saw a mud puddle behind me. As he pounced on me I slid to the right. At that moment he was now covered with mud. I'm screwed big time. Gunther plus mud plus me equals Death in Gunther Land filled with glitter sparkles, and weird food. The only good part is that it had Limegreen and Cupcakes my 2 favorite things 3.

Instead of being mad Gunther didn't attack me. He got up, smiled, and opened his arms out wide. Oh no this is worse than getting tortured. I backed away slowly. "Come here, Rocky, and give me a hug!" he yelled like my grandma. I laughed while screaming away from him. Unfortunately, he was much more fit than I was, and grabbed me into a huge bear hug.

"Don't you love me?", he asks sarcastically. If he wasn't so sarcastic I wouldn't even answer. I got out of his iron grip. "Uhh, no I don't", I said lying. He laughed, and ran to me. He carried me bridal style, and spun around. "Gunther! Put me down!" I yell, but I really didn't want the moment to end. The bell rang, and everyone came out of the quad to find a brunette, and a blonde looking like they are hobos that got married.

I got off Gunther, and brushed myself off awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry, Rocky" he says shyly. "No No No,it's not your fault ,Gunther!", I reassured. He loks up with eager eyes that was happy. "Really,Rock?" he asks. I nod with a smile. I felt eyes on me. It wasn't a guy. It was a girl maybe more than 1. I felt pierced eyes. Like they wanted to tear me to shreds. The other was a warming nice welcoming eyes. A friend like aura, better than CeCe. I looked to the side to find CeCe, and Tinka staring at me. CeCe was going to explode, and probably just gonna be left as a shell of CeCe.

Tinka was staring at Gunther and I smiling, and shaping heart in the air. I stared back at Gunther who has a huge blush on his face. CeCe came up to us, and grabbed Gunther's arm. "Gunther, we have to go to reading!", she smirked at me. I steamed my eyes right through her, and she got intimidated,and dragged Gunther with her. You want war CeCe Jones? You will get war... I'm never this violent, but CeCe pushed me through the line. I'm giving her a big push, and now she is going down ,and I need Gunther. She won't get him without a fight. Tinka put her hand on my shoulder, and dragged me to English, but all I could think about is beating CeCe in her mainpulative game.

**Did you guys see that coming? Nope probably didnt! So heres a little question for you right now. Whoever get these right will I don't know...get to pick what will happen next in the story..**

**The question is...**

**-que drumroll-**

**In Shake it Up Chicago what is the name of the DJ? (Name Shown in Model It Up)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys sorry if you thought this was an update but its not.

Im very stumped on what I should do to all of my stories, and I'm planning to cancel all of them. But if you guys can give me some good ideas one what can happen I'll probably continue.

But I dont know what to do with all my stories.. So if you can give me ideas in the comments please it will help TONS


End file.
